The present invention relates to an electric desired-value transmitter for automotive vehicles, in particular an electric gas pedal connected by an actuating element to a potentiometer, the wiper of which is driven by the actuating element to develop an electric signal for control of fuel flow into an engine.
High demands as to reliability are made on electric desired-value transmitters for automotive vehicles since they frequently serve to control safety-relevant functions. This is true, in particular, of a desired-value transmitter for an electronic gas-pedal system. In that case it is important that errors which can occur despite high reliability be recognized and that suitable measures be taken, for instance, emergency operation introduced.